The present subject matter relates generally to a teleconferencing system. More specifically, the present invention relates to teleconferencing system that simulates the mutual physical presence of users in a virtual interaction featuring augmented reality elements.
A teleconference or video interaction over almost any distance is an inherently impersonal experience. Many developments in recent technology have aimed to solve the issue of people missing the aspects of human interactions hearing someone's voice alone does not provide. From teleconferencing, to Facetime and Snapchat, the use of video calling and messages has greatly enhanced communicating over great distances, but these innovations are not without their shortcomings. Companies such as Snapchat and Facebook have developed augmented reality facial filters, lenses, etc. to create another more interesting dimension to a standard video message, chat, or call.
Existing video call technology does not allow a user to feel as though they are in close proximity to the person being called. While users may be able to see and speak with a colleague or loved one over Facetime, etc. it is readily apparent both users of such technology are in separate locations. Additionally, current video calls and chats do not incorporate augmented reality into such calls or chats, missing an opportunity for fun and excitement.
Accordingly, there is a need for a video communication system that simulates the mutual physical presence of users in virtual interactions featuring augmented reality elements.